Merlin's daughter
by TinkerBellTheLostGirl
Summary: (Takes place after 'The Broken Kingdom'.) Henry is desperate to get the darkness out of his mother, when he bumps into Wart, a baker who claims he used to know someone that could help them with darkness. King Arthur might have even more secrets than we thought. While they all keep searching for an answer, more questions will come along.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, sorry... This is just a random idea I had, please give it a chance. This would take place after The Broken Kingdom _... So yeah! Hope you like it, it's just the introduction._**

* * *

 _My mother is the dark one,_ Henry thought, s _he's the godamned dark one_. Henry paced through his room, while he heard Regina talking downstairs with his grandparents. Nothing good had happened since they returned from Camelot, he didn't even remember for that matter. The only good thing he could think of was Violet, but he was definitely not worried for having a crush while his mother was the _godamned dark one._ He knew no more. But of course, his mother being the dark one, couldn't be that bad, it seemed exciting, like a new adventure where he would get a chance to be a hero, after all that's all he had wanted, right?

But not right now, no, no, he wasn't thinking about being a hero, no, he wanted his mother back, that's it. Henry took out his book. _'Once upon a time_ ', it gave him hope, all those happy endings... He dug in his pocket and found the broke author's pen. If only he hadn't. Such an idiot. He groaned and kicked the floor.

And what was he supposed to do? His mother was the one who gave everyone happy endings, not him, not his otehr mom, not his grandma, not his grandpa, Emma.

He needed to clear his mind, so he took the book, grabbed his packpack and rushed downstairs, _not a great idea_.

"Regina, no! It's my daughter we're talking about!" Henry heard his grandmother complain. "We need to focus on getting the darkness out of her, not on killing her!"

"Well, she's destroying us," Regina clenched her jaw. "But, _fine_."

Henry rolled his eyes, and walked over to them, knocking on the door softly as Snow was going to complain again, raising her finger. "Hi," he whispered.

"Henry," Charming turned first to him, and quickly fixed a smile to him before Snow could say a word. "Hello, everything good? Need help? Are you hungry?"

"No," Henry shook his head. "I- I just... will go to the Comic book store and for a walk, if that's fine?"

Regina sighed and nodded, walking over to his son, patting his shoulder. "Sure, but be safe, Henry, and here," she handed him some money and then messed up his hair as Henry flashed her a rather sad smile.

Henry quickly adventured down Storybrooke, every single store reminded him of his mother, everything, he had spent at least 10 minutes in each place with her. And now, he wass trying not to find her. What wass he supposed to do? He needed to figure out something, somehow, he couldn't just expect the adults to have an answer, right?

He walked past the bakery, and he stopped immeaditely. The bakery was the only place where he hadn't spent time with Emma, he glanced over at it and saw the bakers. There were three of them, a family. Ector, one big old man with red hair, his oldest son Kay and his younger son, he thought that guy was his son as well, Wart. Well, that's how they called him. It wasn't exactly the best family, they were very odd in fact. The old man had had incidents, he was sure his son Kay was the best that had ever stepped in Storybrooke, he believed that Kay was the true saviour and Emma was just an impostor.

'Wart' was rather quiet, he was in his early 20's and was always lost in his mind. Wart, unlike his tall blond and big, (kind of fat), dumb brother, had brown hair, was short and was really smart, and Henry had heard girls calling him handsome, but for some odd reason he said he didn't pay attention to any of them, he always had his sight somewhere else, as if he was expecting for someone all the time.

Wart was right now at the counter, pinching the bridge of his nose, as he heard Ector and Kay fighting in the back with the utensils and throwing flour at each other. Henry walked in, startling Wrat.

"Henry! Hi! Er... sorry, er... For..." Wart started as Ector yelled. "For that," he chuckled. "What can I help you with?"

Henry smiled and looked at the bread. "Hm, what could you help me with? Do you know someone who can take the darkness out of my mother?" Henry asked sarcastically as he looked at the bread, and snickered as he heard Ector and Kay.

"Well... I used to," Wart answered, and sighed looking down.

Henry chuckled. "What?" He looked up confused.

"I used to," Wart repeated.

"What do you mean?" Henry asked again, Wart bit his lip and glanced back.

"Do you have time?" Wart bit his bottom lip. Henry stood there raising an eye brow, confused, he had no times for jokes. "Look, my shift ends in about 10 minutes... THen we can go to Granny's and I'll tell you about it, okay?"

Though Henry hesitated, he sat down, waiting.

* * *

Belle found herself pacing around the library, she hadn't found Rumple yet, so she was looking through the library for answers, of course, it was the only way, right now. What was she supposed to even look for? She had no magic, and the people who did have were too busy to even care about Rumple. Belle glanced over at the Rose, he was alive.

 _He was alive_. And of course her first suspicion was Emma, she had probably kidnapped him, for one of her now Dark evil plans. Belle looked through the books, she kept looking for an annswer for a question she didn't even have. She kept walking around the library, until she heard the bell ring, she looked up, it was Hook. Hook looked as stressed as she was.

"'Ello," Hook sighed as he walked over to Belle, whose eyes' were as red as his, he shook his head. "I think we should form a club." Belle looked at him skeptically, expecting a much wider explanation, and not just a random comment. "Lovers of the dark one," Hook finished, cackling dryly, before glancing at the rose. "Oh, the crocodile's alive?"

Belle nodded.  
"But he's nowhere to be seen," she bit her lip and watched the Rose. "I think Emma kidnapped him."

"Aye...Woudn't doubt it, but being honest, I don't know what she's up to," he frowned. "I just want to focus on getting the darkness out of her, and I think there must be a book about Merlin that could help me with that here."

"Oh, er, sure," Belle nodded, and looked for the books, now she had a question, and she was looking for an answer, at least she could clear her mind for a bit. She started taking out every single book that talked about Merlin.

* * *

Henry and Wart walked into Granny's, some of the dwarves were on the counter, so Henry and Wart headed to a table, Red quickly walked over to Wart with a smirk. She quickly cleaned the table. "Hello, Warty!" The guy simply smiled at her and waved his hand, she bit her lip and took their order, not exactly conformed with the young guy's response.

Henry raised a brow and waited for Wart to speak, but he seemed too busy staring at the window. "So?" Henry asked desperate.  
"Well," Wart ran a hand through his hair. "You know Merlin, don't you?"  
"Of course, Wart" Henry answered, as matter of fact. "Well... not personally but I mean, I've heard about him."  
Wart chuckled. "First of all, Wart's not my name," Wart stated, as he glanced around. "My name's Arthur."  
"Like the king?" Henry asked, not believing him.  
"You see Henry, I was the king."

Henry suddenly felt even more confused. "What?" Henry chuckled, as Red brought their drinks. "No, no, that's impossible."  
"I'm telling the truth, this guy wasn't the guy in the prophecy...Someone, the person I used to know changed my destiny," Henry sighed. "I know it sounds like I'm lying, because she cursed me, I..."

"Who's her?" Henry asked.  
"Her name's Helina," Arthur-Wart answered. "She's Merlin's daughter."


	2. Chapter 2- Who is she?

"These books are useless!" Killian frowned as he slammed the book back on the shelf. "They just talk about how powerful he is...How he fell in love, and whatsoever!"

Belle bit her lip. "We'll keep looking, don't... get desperate, I'm sure we'll find something."

Killian let out a simple 'Aye', and kept glancing through the books. "What if we go search in his house? Maybe... some clues, or I don't know, he wrote a book, perhaps?" His face was turning darker and darker. But Belle agreed and so they headed to the Mannor where once they had found the author's book.

* * *

"I-I'm sorry but, you don't expect me to believe you do you?" Henry asked, getting slightly annoyed by the fact that he barely knew him.

"I don't expect you to, but I'll try anyways," Wart continued. "I met her a long-long time ago, we became friends, she promised me to make me a hero, we went on a couple of adventures, and quite some adventures, she was the one who taught me lots of things, how to read, how to fight, and... What love is."

Henry bit his lip, and quickly nodded, he wasn't quite sure if he was supposed to trust him, after all his family had a past, one that involved being out of their mind.

"She wasn't only Merlin's daughter you know... She, she's been a lot of things, the author, the light one... And the dark one," Wart closed his eyes, as Henry now was even more confused. "I met her when she just her, and... Unfortunately I made her the dark one.

It wasn't easy, Henry, I fell in love with her, she fell in love with me, but nothing happened, because we feared, we feared that knowing each other that well would break us apart. So, after she made me a complete hero... I made a mistake and went after this other girl, just because she was a princess, a clear mistake. You know Excalibur, don't you? And of course you know the dagger of the dark one?" Wart asked, slowly remebering even more and more of what had happened, as King Arthur walked into Granny's along his wife.

"Yeah," Henry watched as Arthur glanced at Wart curiously. "I think we should go somewhere else, Wart."

* * *

 _"Shh, they'll catch us!"_ A shadow said, hiding behind boxes full of fruits, as a dog barked at it. The shadow covered itself with its cape. "Stop!"  
"Who's there?" A sudden man in armour appeared in the alley. "Hello?"  
"I told you!" The shadow whispered as it grabbed the dog and dissapeared, into another alley. "Oh, my friend, don't you get scared, aye? We just simply got into another location without movin' a muscle," the shadow smiled at the dog, and then ruffled his hair. "Fine, I'll let you go, I'll go and look for some food, aye?"

The puppy barked at her and then ran away, chasing a cat. The shadow covered it's face with it's cape and strolled down to the street, which was full of people with their carts, selling fruits, meat, anything that a little kingdom would have, some kids ran past the Shadow, but not before stoping to look at it. The cape had a bright blue colour that made anyone turn to see, it was long, but it was different, there was something that just made it seem... magical. People turned to look, expecting to see a face but the cape covered the shadow that well, that it wasn't able to.

As the blue cape struck every single person, it kept flowing through the crowds, the shadow was hungry, but nothing seemed to please it at all, it wasn't until the smell of baked bread that caught it's attention, the shadow quickly followed the trace of the wonderful smell and got into a small bakery.

"Welcome," a young guy greeted too busy drawing on the wood counter he was laying against on. "There's some fresh bread in there," he said without paying much attention, despite the bright colour of the shadow.

"Thanks," the shadow answered, and paced around the bakery, everything looked delicious. "Are you the baker?"

"One of them," the shadow answered, still focused on the wood, "There's 3 of us."

"Aye," the shadow answered and that's when the baker looked up, 'aye' was commonly used by pirates, but the voice was too feminine to be a pirate.

A young Wart was surprised to see the bright cape, and was startled he hadn't notice it before. "Oh, hello," he said, which was useless since he had already talked to the cape.

"Really? You say 'ello after completly ignorin' me?" The cape chuckled, and Wart got even more curious since her accent, he supposed it was a she, was completely different of any of his boring village. "'Ello, baker, so... What's that you're workin' on?" The shadow asked while pacing through the breads, not deciding which looked the most appealing.

"Eh... It's a drawing of a castle, no big deal," he answered watching her. "And the name's Wart, not baker."

"Wart?" The cape finally took off the hood, letting her long brown hair show, and finally putting some bread in a basket. "That's quite a name, there..."  
"Well, not Wart, it's Arthur, but... they call me Wart," he chuckled, and blushed; the girl was completley beautiful, she had light brown skin, beautiful gray eyes, and her smile.

"Well, sir Arthur, the castle looking good, aye?" She smiled at him. "M'name's Helina, nice to meet you, Arthur, and now, 'ere," she handed him the money for the bread. "Thanks for the bread, we'll catch up later, savvy?"

Heline took a bite of the bread and walked out of the store.

"Wait! I could show you the village! You're not from here... After all, I mean," Wart quickly ran after her and she grinned.

"About time, Sir Arthur."

* * *

"What's this book doing with all of Merlin's book?" Hook asked, reading the name 'Helina'. "She was a pirate, not anything related with Merlin," Hook scowled and leaned against the shelf.

"Helina?" Belle asked as she grabbed the book from Hook. "A pirate?" Belle chuckled dryly shaking off her head. "Ofcourse not... She- she, she does have something to do with Merlin, she was one of the dark ones, and well... She killed his wife."

"Oh, that's not... any good, maybe it was another Helina?" Hook asked suddenly feeling quite confused. "I heard about this other Helina who was the light one , ha, it'd be an irony that they were both named the sam-wait, I think we should better read it."

* * *

Henry and Wart were now in Merlin's house, and they both walked into the millions of blank books that were waiting to be filled.

"It's amazing!" Wart stated and looked at all the books. "Helina wrote lots of them, she was... incredible."  
Henry raised a brow, he wasn't completly trusting him, after all, Wart came from a crazy family, and he didn't know him well, but why would he be lying? Was it a way to make everyone in Storybrooke to notice them, or see them as heroes?

"Right, right, look, Wart, I'm afraid I still can't trust you until you tell me more about this Helina you're talking about," Henry adventured through the room and grabbed a book. "You need to prove somehow... Because I've never heard about her before."

"Right, right... Well, er, maybe, one of her books is in here, or, wait, aren't you the author now?" Wart asked, rubbing the back of his neck. "Maybe...You could write making me tell you the truth or-"

"I'm afraid I broke the pen, it was...just a lot of power for me," Henry looked down, now he knew it had been a mistake.

"Oh, you broke it?" Wart bit his lip. "Don't worry! She told me how to repair them, have you got it with you?"

"Er, well yeah, I carry with it everywhere," Henry looked surprised as he took out both pieces of the pen and handed it to him. Wart placed the pen closer to his eyes and smiled.

"This is easy, kid," Wart chuckled and took out some of the ink that was held in the pen, the pressed the parts together and sealed it with ink. "See?"

Henry's eyes widened as he looked at the pen, it was perfect.

"Now, Henry, if you really want to know, I better not tell you the truth, but you should read it," Wart commented.  
"Read it?"  
"You see, Henry, she wasn't a fool, she wrote a compelte book about her whole life, she was... constantly erasing her memory, to never get hurt, so she recorded all of her adventures, for someone to read her."

Henry nodded and grabbed a blank book, and prepared his pen. "Well, then, we'll find the book."


	3. Chapter 3- What's wrong with her?

**First of all, thanks for the reviews! Here's the 3rd chapter, it's short but... Oh, well, I'll try updating more often! Please review and tell me your thoughts so far!**

* * *

"Who's there?" Killian asked as he heard some noise coming from the house. "Ello? Anyone there?"Killian adventured again. Belle hugged the book stepping back. "Emma if it's you..."

"Hook! Don't worry it's me... Henry!" Henry called, and both Killian and Belle walked to the room where Henry and Wart were. "Hi," Henry bit his lip as he was still holding the pen, and Hook raised a brow at Wart.

"Baker boy, long time no see, aye?" Hook walked over to Wart, who gave him a rather confused smile. "Didn't know you were here in Storybrooke, is-"

"Well, I am," Wart interrupted and chuckled nervously. "And no, it's only me and my family."

"You guys know each other?" Henry asked as Belle looked as confused as he did.

"Aye, he was deeply in love with one of the pirate girls, ain't that right, baker boy?" Hook smirked and glanced at Wart, who blushed immeadiately. "Actually... It wass Helina, the girl I just told ya about, Belle..."

"Helina?" Henry quickly popped in, glancing between the three of them. "You mean Helina as in...?"  
"Yeah, that Helina," Wart answered. "Now, let's find the boo-Oh, I see Belle has it, ha! And we didn't even need to use the pen!"

Hook shook his head confused as he looked at Baker Boy, what exactly did he want about Helina? For him, it had just been a normal pirate, a stunningly beautiful, and clever one, but it didn't matter much, but, maybe, Hook thought, Helinaa was his answer. Most of his crew dared to admit Helina had magical powers, Hook didn't believe those rumors at all, for how could someone so sweet could have such dark powers that his crew talked about. Though, he had to admit, she did give him some luck, everytime she was there no storm would cross over, unless of course she was mad, he always thought of it as a coincidence, but now everything clicked up... Was Helina the answer he needed to save Emma?

"What... Why do you need this book?" Belle dared to ask as she ran a hand through her hair nervously, she didn't want to give Wart the book, after all, she was trying to save Rumple.

"Wart knew this girl, and well... She's Merlin's daugher," Henry explained.  
"But... No, Helina was the one who killed Merlin's wife," Belle argued, hugging the book closer. "She can't be the one who-"  
"Killed her own mother?" Wart sighed, and looked down. "She was."

* * *

"Now, what's interesting in here, Sir Arthur?" Helina asked as she strolled down with Wart, his eyes couldn't leave hers, and he was now feeling kind of clumsy, but she had something that just... As if she had put a spell on him.

"Huh?" Wart asked. "Oh-er, right, er... Well nothing at all, it's just a kingdom without a king," Wart explained as he rubbed the back of his neck. "And I'm not a Sir... I just am Arthur, and well-I respond better by Wart. Where are you from?"

"A broken kingdom that will soon be lead by a broken soul," Helina whispered looking away, and Wart raised a brow. "Oh, but you've lovely name, Arthur, just like the one in the prophecy."

"The prophecy?" Wart chuckled, shaking his head. "What prophecy?"

Helina smirked. "You ask a lot of questions, Arthur," she smiled at him, her smile... Wart smiled but quickly shook the feeling off, he couldn't hide it, though, she wass the most beautiful woman that had ever stepped in town.

"I-sorry, sorry, I just don't know, you can ask the questions if you want," Wart shrugged, before offering to go to a small cabin where they would be able to eat and talk.

"I don't have to," she said after they walked in, Wart raised a brow. "Ask questions, I mean, I already know everything about you," she chuckled.

Wart was more and more curious about this girl, she seemed so interesting, so mysterious, and the way she spoke so naturally, so differently, brought over even more and more questions.

"You...do?" Wart asked, raising a brow. "I can't believe you, we just met like a moment ago."

"Your name is Arthur, you don't know who your parents are, you're adopted, your big brother's name is Kay, quite an idiot really, your father, Ector is perfectly convinced Kay is and will be the king, and he is sure that he's the best knight that ever stepped in this land, yet they're not exactly graced, but you, Arthur, you've something, you are always daydreaming, you're strong, since you've carried the flour all your life, lots of ladies are going after you, and you've been with some of them, you rub your neck when you're nervous, and the most important, you want to be a hero, and, Arthur, you'll be one."

* * *

"What was wrong with that girl?" Henry asked, his eyes widened as he heard Wart's response, she'd killed her mother?

"It was... all my fault, you see, she was amazing, she was the light one after all, when I met her, she was a pirate," Wart started to explain, and Hook nodded.

"Aye, we were in Camelot, she asked me to leave her there," Hook nodded. "I can't remember much, though."

"Yeah, well, as I told you, Henry, she transformed me into a hero, and then... The fame, the glory, the power... Just blinded me, and I ran away with another princess, and she got mad, I broke her heart, and she transformed into the dark one, she took away everything from me, she made everyone forget me, forget me as the king, and as her father, Merlin, got mad, she took revenge on him, he wanted to stop her, but a woman with a broken heart can do the impossible...I well, I really can't remember at all, it might be better if we read her story," Wart pointed at the book. "She wrote it."

Belle sighed. "I knew her as well, she once came when I was Rumple's servant, she looked destroyed, yet Rumple was scared of her."

"She's not evil," Wart answered. "I swear, she didn't mean to do all those things, just like Emma, she doesn't know what she's doing, she's just blinded by darkness."

"But how did she get the darkness out of her?" Henry asked, after having a rough time deciding what to ask.

"I don't know," Wart answered honestly, rubbing the back of his neck. "But whatever she did, we could do it with Emma."

"Aye, then... Let's read the book."

* * *

"We need to find Merlin, now!" Mary Margaret ordered.  
"You don't say, smartypants," Regina rolled her eyes. "We already know that, but we need something of his, and we need to create a portal to another world."

"I-sorry, but, I'm just tired, I don't know what to do," Mary Margaret sighed, and David hugged her.

"We'll find a way," he promised.

* * *

"Oh, dearie, you really think that coward can be a hero?" Rumplestiltskin laughed, while Emma stared down at the sword. "I've already told you who you need, dearie, she was, after all, the one who placed it there."

Emma glared at him and walked around the Excalibur sword. "I know that," she hissed. "But how am I supposed to bring her in?"

Emma knew she couldn't count on Killian anymore, he didn't love her anymore, but she did. How could someone that dark be in love with someone so pure? No, Killian was _not_ pure, he had been a villain, he should trust her, or at least understand her, how could he be like that?

"Oh, dearie, use your magic!" Rumple cackled loudly, as he twirled his fingers and walked over to Emma.

"I _know_ that, but you perfectly know that if I don't have anything that she owned, I won't be able to," Emma growled and rolled her eyes, clenching her jaw.

"Maybe you don't have it," he chuckled. "But there's someone in this town who does."


	4. Chapter 4-Where is she?

**Hello! This is the next chapter! Please tell me what you think about the story.**

 **It'll have a lot to do with Disney's 'The Sword in the Stone' but I think that was kind of obvious... And of course, another character who has not yet been in OUAT will appear! (And the whole story of course!) Try guessing ;)**

 **Please review! I'll try writing more often but school! Sorry! Thanks and enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Let's start..." Belle hugged the book.

"Yet I must warn you, I've never opened that book, and I assume it must have some sort of magic to either protect it, or whatever," Wart bt his lip, as Belle slowly handed it to him. "It is... different as I remembered it, it didn't have these..." He touched the scars the book now had, he sighed. "Oh, what happened to you..." He whispered, the book was darker and destroyed, it seemed sad, not the book he once even drew on, it wasn't the book that had colorful flowers.

"Well, she was different," Hook added. "But now, will that book even help us find her?"

"It might, she traced every single place she went to, it might give us a clue, and is for Henry to believe me," Wart glanced at the booy who was now focused on his phone, texting apparently.

"Right," Hook nodded, and looked at the book. "Open it." And so did Wart, and the room suddenly went dark, the four backed away, they suddenly felt cold, the curtains were closed, Henry's phone shut down. Steps were heard.

"Wh-what is going on?" Henry asked, as his phone landed on the floor. A light came from the book, and lots of voices at once who whispered either whispered or yelled, they were all the same voice, but sometimes dark, others lighter.

'You must find the lost pieces.' 'The broken soul shall never...' 'Do I love him?' 'Where are you?' 'Find me' 'Who am I?' 'It was the mistery that called me' And so many more phrases, as if the book was suddenly speaking to them, it just filled the room with more and more voices each time.

"CLOSE IT!" Hook ordered, but Wart was still lost by the light the book was giving, he shook his head and pointed at it, he saw himself. He looked at a young Wart fighting a tree with a sword, glancing behind him asking if it was right.

Hook frowned but then looked at the light, he saw himself... His pirate evil self, walking through the Jolly Roger, giving orders, as he walked over closer, Hook seemed... angry, and of course he was, the light had a map, the pirate took it and shook his head, before taking a better look at the map, as the sky was turning gray, Hook smiled and gave back the map before nodding with a smile, the sky turned back blue...

Belle's sight of the light was different, there was a door, and when it was opened she appeared, Belle appeared, and backed up, looking at the light with a rather sad smile. "Are you okay?" The Belle from the reflection asked. "Do you need some water?"

Henry watched as the other tree were getting more and more focused on the light that was coming from the book, but he couldn't see anything at all, so he glanced around, there was a shadow in the middle of the room looking at them, and it wass getting closer and closer... But,there wasn't only 1... there were 4 and each was approaching them, Henry started to back away, but he then noticed the shadow had the form of a woman. They all looked different, but they weren't going to hurt them ,they were just watching them, at least that's what Henry thought.

Henry took a close look at the shadow that was watching him, the woman was blue, completely blue and it was tilting her head at him.  
"Henry Mills?" She asked whispering. Henry nodded "Find me before your mom does."  
"Bu-but where are you?" Henry asked to the shadow, the shadow hesitated and shook her head.  
"I don't know, I was captured, it's not me, Henry, this are just my thoughts, a part of my mind. The only and last thing I was able to write... And I remember is a human being transformed into a frog."  
Henry's eyes widened but nodded. "Right, I'll help you."  
"The broken soul shall come, bring my hero."  
Henry glanced at Wart and the shadow nodded.  
"Now, close the book."  
And so Henry did.  
The light was gone and the room was not dark anymore.  
"Wha-what happened?" Belle asked confused, closing her eyes. Henry explained that the light was distracting them, and he assked each of them what they'd seen, they weren't able to completely explain.

"I saw... myself, I think I was seeing Helina's memory of me," Hook explained. "We were on a ship, and she had a map, I don't really remember much, but..."

"I saw myself as well," Belle adventured as she glanced at the book. "I perfectly remember that day."

"Right," Henry nodded and then looked over at Wart, who was just staring down, rubbing the back of his neck, shaking a bit, getting paler every minute. Wart had seen more than himself fighting a tree, he saw a kiss, he saw himself fighting against giant monsters and finally getting out the sword, it had been his entire life, flashes of some of the adventures they had gone to, it was all calmed until he'd seen himself talking to the princess. The light suddenly had turned red for him, the reflection coming was turning sadder. He saw a potion, an apple? Then he appeared again with the princess, she had a ring. The reflection turned sad, and dark, and that's when Henry closed the book, Wart wanted to know more, to understand what had happened.

"Wart! Wart!" Henry repeated as Wart was still lost in his mind. "Wart, are you listening to me?"

"Huh?" Wart squinted, and shook his head. "Yeah, yeah, sorry."

"Are you the broken soul?" Henry asked raising a brow. "Are you her hero?"

Wart paused and bit his lip, before nodding slowly. "I was the broken soul... But, I don't think I'm her hero anymore."

* * *

"I can't- I don't know how to!" Wart sighed and plopped himself on the floor, a sword made of woon in his hand. "Let's just admit it already, I'm not made for this, I'm not the guy," he sat up and looked at Helina who was shaking her head. She sat beside him, and nudged him.

It'd been at least 6 months since they first had met, and since then their friendhsip grew stronger each day. She had taken him a lot of places, but some of the times he had to go back to the bakery. Something magical was always going on with her. After the first week she'd already shown him she had magical powers. But the most important power she had was stopping time, and she didn't even know about it, whenever they were together, time stopped. She'd taught him how to read, and how to write. And they've had some adventures always ahead of them.

"Arthur c'mon, it's the first time a sword is given to you, I wasn't expecting you to know how to use it, I'm here to show you, silly," Helina chuckled and managed to get Wart to smile.

"Fine, but, how exactly do you expect me to teach me?" He asked raising a brow. "I mean, your lessons hadn't been exactly... usual."

Helina rolled her eyes, and laid down on the ground and Arthur smiled at her. "Why aren't they _usual?"_

"Oh well, you know, you transformed me into a fish and I was almost eaten by a way bigger and scarier fish, what else... You transformed me into a squirrel, and hey! Don't laugh! Wait, were you... just doing that for fun?" He raised an eye brow and poked her, while Helina was laughing her head off.

"No, I swear it has something to do with your training to be a hero! Or well, at least that's what my father told me," she turned red and sat up, covering her face.

"So you're not sure!" Wart snorted and shrugged. "Oh, well, it was fun, indeed. But you know, I-still don't think I'm the one who is supposed to be a hero."

"Well, at least you can be mine, sir Arthur," she smiled, but then shook her head confused. "I mean, look, I know you were the one the prophecy was talking about, you're the broken soul, now get up and get that sword, we have to continue!" She ordered, clearing her throat, as she stood up. Wart smirked and glanced at her curiously, while getting up and pointing his sword at her.

"You don't have a sword, kid," he chuckled but quickly silented as she appeard a sword out of the blue, it wass beautiful, so detailed. "I'll shut up," he chuckled. She nodded and pointed it at him.

"To be a hero, you must be brave, for you have to raise your sword to fight your enemies, for you have to raise your eyes to control them, for you have you raise yourself to believe it," Helina stated and raised her sword at him, her chin was up, and she had her hand on her waist.

"Ugh, Helina, you're talking weird again," Wart mumbled, but so the lesson started.

* * *

"Well, I better start looking for him," Emma stated before walking over to all her dreamcatchers.

"You know, that can help you find her too, dearie," Rumplestiltskin cackled and walked behind Emma. "Just get one, and make him tell you. Show it to him, destroy him with the memory of the one he once loved..."

"So he loved her?" Emma asked, raising a brow and started working on another dream catcher, and a smirk came across herself. "Maybe then, I could use him, make him have her come over to me... Or maybe," Emma paused as she stared at her work of art. "Maybe I could hurt him and make her come."

"Oh, dearie, I wouldn't suggest that, because, she's captured already!" Rumple giggled as Emma glared at him.

"And who could that be?" Emma snapped standing up. "Who is it?"

"Oh, dearie, I wouldn't know! All I know is she was caputred! Gone! But we must find her to finally complete your task."

"I'll go and find Wart," Emma blinked and she appeared in the bakery, Ector was there with Kay complaining for more free time, they suddenly paused as they turned to Emma, their skin transformed into a blank slate.

"Hello," Emma smirked, as both of the big men were trying not to breathe too loud. "May I ask, where's that pathetic son of yours, Ector?"

Ector pointed at Kay, who looked kind of outraged, but who raised his hand.

"Not you, idiot," Emma rolled her eyes, and raised her hand, making both of them back away. "Arthur, well... Wart, I mean."

"He-he left with with- your son Henry, it's his free time," Ector hesitated and started shaking even more. Emma scowled and waited for him to speak more. "The-they went-to Granny's!"

Emma thanked them with a harsh tone before walking out, as the breads slowly started getting on fire, Ector and Kay started panicking as they tried putting off the fire.

Rumplestiltskin followed behind her giggling evily, "Are you sure you'll get there?" He asked. "I don't think you're welcomed there, dearie."

Emma paused and stared at Granny's, she felt wrong, she could feel all the hatred coming from the inside, it wass incredible how 3 months ago she was the hero, and now she wast the worst villain, and everone hated her. She shook the feeling off and tried staring inside, there was no trace of Henry, or Wart. She wasn't quite sure what was the main deal right now, Henry or Wart, for she was worried for her son, since she didn't trust Wart at all.

The now Dark One took out her phone, and stared at it, deciding whether or not to text Henry, but before she could decide, he was already calling her.


End file.
